everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Arabella d'Herblay
Arabella d'Herblay is a 2015-introduced and all-around character.She is the daughter of Aramis in the French tale The Three Musketeers. Arabella shops til she drops and sword-fights til you drop. She doesn't believe in labels and wants to show everyone at Ever After High that you can play the hero and the fashionista, making it no surprise she's a Royal. She is owned by Little Miss Nobody. Please do not touch her without her content or permission. Character Personality Arabella doesn't desire to be a typical hero girl or at least the type of hero girl society has ''decided ''she has to be. Arabella wishes to break the stereotype that because she has chosen to pick up a sword that she can't enjoy "feminine" things such as pink, shoes and tiaras. It infuriates her to no end and everything she does now from participating in daring sword fights to getting mani-curse is to prove that she doesn't let herself have a label. It is noted that she is also soft of heart as she can't bring herself to kill any living thing. She's not a pacifist as she'll kick some booty if she needs to but she can't look anyone in their eyes and go in for the kill. There was a time (and still struggles with it now), where she feels less than a musketeer because she feels weak. Instead of erase this part of herself however, she chooses to accept it as who she is. Most importantly, Arabella sides with the Royals not just because she's excited about her destiny but believes that is silly to believe that you must identify as a Roybel or Rebel in order to flip the script. Her only dream as of right now is her destiny but she doesn't want to exactly like her father. Appearance Arabella is a pretty girl with curly auburn hair, green eyes and peach skin. Fairy Tale - The Three Musketeers How the Story Goes The Three Musketeers How Arabella Ties Into It TBA Relationships Family Arabella is the daughter of Aramis, one of the three musketeers. She seems to have a good relationship with him as the two have casual sword fights often. Much to Arabella's disappointment, she's an only child. Though, she knows she has speculated siblings. It is unknown whether or not they are her siblings but she doesn't recognize them as family anyhow. Friends Valiant Armor is Arabella's best friend forever after. Arabella understands what it's like to be a heroine forced to overcome the stereotype of a damsel. It also helps that the girls have many class-ics together. Darling Charming, is also considered her good friend. Arabella knows there's more to the princess than people give her credit for. She is somewhat friends with her roommate, Portia du Vallon but the doesn't take time to get to know her. Pet She has a peacock named Loyalty. She regularly puts him in competitions against Daring Charming's peacock, P-Hawk. Loyalty is a gentle and noble bird who lives up to his name. The noble can be a bit full of himself at times which Arabella finds more amusing than annoying. Romance Arabella is a panromantic lesbian, meaning she can be romantically attracted to people regardless of their gender but is only sexually attracted to females. She has a crush on Beauty Charming, in her eyes she's the fairest of them all. Outfits TBA Class-ic Schedule '''1st Period: '''Geo-gra-fairy with Prof. Jack B. Nimble '''2nd Period: '''Princess Design with Queen Charming III '''3rd Period: '''Hero Training with King Charming '''4th Period: '''Dragon Slaying with Sir Knight '''5th Period: '''Science and Sorcery with Prof. Rumpelstiltskin '''6th Period: '''Sword Craft with Sir Knight Trivia * Arabella's theme song would mostly likely by Fearless by Daechelle. * Princess Design is her only elective, she chose it because wanted to express another side of herself. If she had a choice, she would switch out another class for one like Princess Design, preferably Dragon Slaying. * She is white passing but Arabella is biracial and Latina. Growing up with her father as a Spanish noble she can speak Spanish fluently. She can not speak much French at all. Quotes Notes * Her name is based off Aramis d'Herblay. Though her name meaning ironically had to do with religion, as her father is deeply religious. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Three Musketeers Category:Royals Category:Missy's retired OCs